


Tales from Anon

by NuclearPigeonOne



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cuckquean, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPigeonOne/pseuds/NuclearPigeonOne
Summary: (I have not written any of these!)In summary, these are random stories that people have either written on 4chan Adventure Time threads or somehow have sent to me to be shared anonymously. Since there is no common theme, I'll just be adjusting the tags to be what is in all the stories and have the chapter title explain what is in the chapter itself.There will be both NSFW and SFW.
Relationships: Bandit Princess/Finn the Human, Bronwyn/Finn the Human, Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard
Kudos: 7





	1. Finn, bronwyn, huntress cuckquean NSFW

>He's gone again, this time it will be a week  
>That goose said there was a dungeon producing monsters far away  
>He would never pass it up, and neither would she  
>Now he's going to spend an entire week her  
>Alone  
>Huntress Wizard hated it  
>Not that Finn's gone  
>Not that Finn's gone with Bronwyn, his apprentice  
>But that you can't stop thinking about what they are doing  
>Alone  
>Huntress Wizard trusts few with her life and even fewer with her heart  
>She believes everything Finn says and knows they aren't being intimate with each other  
>When he's at home  
>But when he's gone, that's when the thoughts seep in  
>The thought of them crossing the desert wearing very little to keep cool  
>The thought of them sharing a sleeping bag on particularly cold night  
>The thought of them seeking shelter in a cave from a thunder storm  
>The thought of them removing their soaked clothes to dry near a fire  
>The thought of them eyeing each other up and down  
>The thought of them touching, holding, kissing  
>The thoughts keep coming and they never stop  
>She hates it, she doesn't believe it, but she's heard it so many times  
>Down at the bar, in the market, in the streets  
>Some sad sop crying over their lover loving another  
>And it always starts with them spending more and more time with a friend  
>Alone  
>This is why she hated the idea of falling in love  
>To let someone have access her heart, to be vulnerable to them, to let them break you  
>To be weak  
>HW always believes Finn, from their first date, to their wedding, to yesterday when he told her about the dungeon  
>She always believes him, but she can't stop thinking about them  
>And she can't take it anymore  
>This will be the longest time he'll be alone with her and she is going to watch them the entire time  
>Huntress prepares herself by hunting extra food, drying the meats, and cleaning her clothes  
>She takes one step out the door and begins looking for tracks  
>Finn has a day head start  
>It'll only take a few hours for her to catch up  
>The sun was going down  
>Finn and Bronwyn were hiking through a forest  
>Rapping about frogs  
>And Huntress Wizard was watching them from a distance  
>Her eyes focused on Finn  
>Watching his hands swish, his legs wiggle, and him smiling  
>Waiting for him to make a move  
>But they continued through the forest, merrily  
>Soon night came and they set up camp in a small opening  
>Two sleeping bags, with a firepit between them  
>They talked, mostly about life  
>And that was it, they were asleep  
>Huntress Wizard glided to a nearby tree, camouflaged herself, and also went to sleep  
>But she is a light sleeper  
>Any stirring those two did, any noise they made, and every time they got up to pee, she was watching  
>But nothing happened  
>The morning was here, the two packed up and continued their journey  
>And Huntress Wizard continued to stalk them  
>Every day, every night  
>Through trees, tall grass, cities, caves, and the dungeon itself  
>She watched them waited for them to do something  
>But they never did  
>From there to back, they were nothing more than friends  
>Until the last day  
>Finn went to a river nearby to bathe  
>And hiding in the bushes, was Bronwyn  
>Her eyes staring at the naked man  
>Her mouth breathing heavy  
>Her hand down her panties  
>This was no surprise for Huntress Wizard  
>She knew long ago how Bronwyn felt about Finn  
>The looks she would give him, the way she moved around him, her eagerness to be with him  
>None of this was new, and Huntress Wizard continued to watch Finn  
>But nothing happened  
>Bronwyn made her way to her home  
>Finn was at his and Huntress Wizard's place, wondering where his wife is  
>And Huntress Wizard was off hunting a deer to bring home  
>Thinking about why Finn and Bronwyn didn't do anything together  
>She drags the deer carcass home  
>Finn greets her with a hug and kiss  
>The two prepare dinner  
>Finn talked about his trip  
>Huntress Wizard pretends this is all new  
>They head to bed  
>Finn's hand slides up Huntress Wizard's body  
>And she gets an idea  
>It was difficult to do  
>But she had to do it  
>Another night together  
>Another advance from Finn  
>Another reason why they couldn't make love from Huntress Wizard  
>It was painful to reject him, but it was the only way  
>The two regularly engage in carnal pleasure, almost every day they're together  
>That's why Finn and Bronwyn never did anything the entire week they were alone  
>So Huntress Wizard has to deny Finn sex  
>And next time he's alone with Bronwyn they'll do something, and she'll catch them  
>Hopefully that'll be sooner rather than later  
>Finn is getting more and more worried about his wife  
>And if this keeps going he's probably not going to leave the house until Huntress Wizard returns to normal  
>So, she looks for a quest for them  
>One that'll take at least a few days to complete  
>Luckily, it doesn't take long for her to find one  
>She informs Finn and Bronwyn about the quest  
>Unsurprisingly Finn doesn't want to leave his wife alone, not after her strange behaviour  
>But both his wife and Bronwyn convince him to leave  
>Once again, Huntress Wizard follows them  
>Once again, nothing happens  
>The quest was done and the two were headed back  
>Finn brought up Huntress Wizard acting strange, asking Bronwyn for advice  
>Bronwyn instead teased Finn about his lack of sex  
>Joking about leaving if he needs to relieve himself  
>Or rather, half-joking  
>That night, when both were asleep, Finn got up  
>He snuck out of the campsite to a secluded place and whipped out his dick  
>It was throbbing, begging to be touched  
>Huntress Wizard smiled, her eyes followed her husband's hand move up and down his shaft  
>The things she wishes she could do to him now, it was clouding her mind  
>So much so that she didn't even notice Bronwyn sneaking up to the bushes  
>A lusty smile painted her face, and she wasted no time touching herself  
>Huntress Wizard watched the two masturbate, thinking about what Finn would do if he caught Bronwyn  
>And she began to finger herself  
>She was back to square one  
>Even with no sex, Finn refused to make a move on Bronwyn  
>Huntress Wizard was getting impatient  
>She'll catch them, she knows she will, she just needs to give them a little push  
>She wastes no time and forges an urgent letter to Finn from Princess Bubblegum  
>A serious threat has emerged from the Flowered Caves of Aroura and they need to head their immediately  
>Finn contacts Bronwyn and packs for travel  
>Huntress Wizard hands him some Jerky for the road, kissing him goodbye  
>She smiles as he runs out of sight  
>The jerky was made with a special ingredient  
>By itself it just warms the loins  
>But when exposed to the Aroura Flower's spores, it's effects can be devastating  
>Huntress Wizard swiftly follows his husband, certain she'll catch him cheating on her this time  
>Finn and Bronwyn agreed to meet up along the way there  
>Once they do, they don't stop running, knowing full well what each wasted second can lead to  
>The jerky was already working, Finn could not keep his eyes off Bronwyn's ass the entire run there  
>He wasn't even aware he was running slower to keep her in front of him  
>Finally he snapped out of it when Bronwyn tells him that they arrived  
>They arrived at a large cavern, a field of flowers spills out the entrance  
>Inside, the various flowers quickly turn to a single pink flower that softly glowed in the dark  
>Bronwyn remarks on the strange scent filling the air  
>Finn says it's the greatest smell he's ever smelled  
>The two cautiously traverse the cave, wondering what threat awaits them as Princess Bubblegum did not mention that in her letter  
>They delve deeper, the scent getting stronger and stronger  
>Finn's head began to buzz, and he couldn't take his eyes off Bronwyn and her athletic figure  
>Eyeing her up and down, his pants tighten, his penis was completely erect  
>He took a deep breath, breathing in the spores  
>Like a zombie, he shuffled behind Bronwyn  
>He slowly shakes his head, then wraps his arms around her  
>Bronwyn jumped, thinking a monster had just grabbed her  
>She quickly spun around and prepared to deck the assailant  
>Finn just stared back at her, drooling out the corner of his mouth  
>She blushed and asked him what that was about  
>He placed a hand on her cheek and brought her to his lips  
>Bronwyn was shocked, but did not resist at all  
>She had finally gotten what she wanted and closed her eyes  
>Their lips mingled, and soon their tongues danced  
>Finn's hand went to her backside  
>Her hand quickly discovered his erection, and began rubbing it  
>Bronwyn pushed Finn back and got on her knees  
>She yanked his shorts down, opened her mouth, and engulfed Finn's cock  
>She could feel him shudder  
>Huntress Wizard could hear him moan  
>This was it, this is what she was waiting for  
>Her husband was getting sexually intimate with another woman right before her eyes  
>She smiled  
>Then stopped  
>Why was she happy?  
>Shouldn't she be furious?  
>Shouldn't she feel betrayed?  
>Shouldn't she have a broken heart?  
>Huntress Wizard was stunned  
>Watching a younger girl lusciously slurp up her husband's dick  
>Hearing her choke on the tip of his cock until quickly taking it out of her mouth  
>Her hand furiously stroking his shaft, making him release everything he has  
>Her mouth returning to the tip, drinking in every drop of his essence  
>Her throat bulged with each swallow until there was nothing left  
>Her opening her mouth and swishing what little semen there was left with her tongue  
>Her sighing and kissing the tip before getting back on her feet  
>Her lowering her pants, revealing her soaked pussy  
>Her laying on her back on the ground, her fingers spreading her lips  
>Him getting down and lining himself up with her  
>It was all too much for Huntress Wizard  
>She walked over to the two, not even trying to hide  
>She could hear Bronwyn pant in excitement  
>She leered over Finn's shoulder  
>Bronwyn's face was filled with both disbelief and lust  
>Until their eyes met  
>Bronwyn stopped breathing  
>Her eyes were wide  
>Her mouth hung open  
>She was completely still  
>Not even reacting to Finn prodding her with his dick  
>He was about to push forward when he finally noticed Bronwyn's face  
>Confused, he turned around  
>He couldn't even scream  
>Huntress Wizard stood silent, staring the two down  
>The entire cave was silent, save for Huntress Wizard's breathing  
>She placed her hands on Finn's tense shoulders  
>Her fingers dug into his flesh  
>She lowered herself behind her husband, resting on her knees  
>Finn shivered in fear, unable to speak  
>Her hand left his shoulder and crept towards his dick  
>He twitched when she firmly wrapped her fingers around it  
>Huntress Wizard brought her mouth to Finn's ear, lips touching it  
>She slowly took a deep breath  
>And with a voice filled with unfathomable lust she says  
>"Fuck her."  
>Fear was replaced with confusion as both Bronwyn and Finn tried to comprehend what she just said  
>Their thoughts were quickly stopped by Finn's cock penetrating Bronwyn  
>Huntress Wizard was pushing him forward  
>Pleasure completely overtook Bronwyn, she no longer cared what was happening  
>Finn laid his head back, her tight wet hole welcomed his member  
>But he was not lost to the pleasure, and asked his wife what she was doing  
>And with a voice filled with unquestionable sincerity she says  
>"I love you."  
>Finn still didn't understand what was happening, but he knew this is what his wife wanted  
>He positioned himself above Bronwyn, pulled her in, and began fucking her  
>The once silent cave was bombarded with sultry moans and wet slaps  
>Huntress Wizard laid on top of Finn  
>She looked upon them both, their lusty faces, their engaged members  
>She didn't know why, but she was happier than ever before  
>Huntress Wizard began to whisper into her husband's ear  
>She encouraged him to fuck Bronwyn  
>To keep fucking Bronwyn  
>To fuck during a quest  
>To fuck at their house  
>To fuck in their bed  
>To fuck on top of her  
>To just fuck  
>Finn's body was tensing up  
>Huntress Wizard smiled ear to ear  
>Bronwyn had another orgasm  
>The sound of flesh slapping flesh slowed down  
>The panting calmed down  
>Finn grunted, he was about to explode  
>He pulled himself back but was stopped  
>He looked down and saw Bronwyn's legs wrapped around his waist  
>And Huntress Wizard's pulling Bronwyn's feet together  
>He couldn't hold it back anymore, and he released his load inside Bronwyn  
>Bronwyn arched her back, not expecting Finn to finish inside her  
>Huntress Wizard watched her husband's cock throb inside another woman's pussy  
>Filling another woman's womb  
>One hand gently grabbed his balls and massaged them  
>The other stroked his shaft, encouraging every him to spray every bit of cum he has  
>Then with one last shudder, Finn was done  
>Huntress Wizard kissed Finn's back  
>Bronwyn took deep breathes to clear her mind  
>Everyone had calmed down, the cave soon turned quiet  
>Finn began pulling out his dick  
>But was once again stopped  
>He looked back at his wife in confusion  
>Huntress Wizard shakes her head and strokes his shaft once again  
>Finn was still hard  
>He turned to Bronwyn to get her input on this  
>Bronwyn only responded by taking off her shirt  
>And soon enough their moans begin to echo around the cave, again


	2. Finn Bandit Princess rape NSFW

>Finn should have seen it coming

>His sword wouldn't have been howling out to him in pain without reason

>Still, the hero had left the treehouse in a frantic sprint despite the cold of night nipping at his body

>He didn't even wake Jake in his hurry

>He sprints towards the candy kingdom, feeling a mental tug from his missing blade as the screams echo in his mind. What was Bandit Princess doing to it?

>He rushes through the front gate and down into the poorer district, or more accurately, the neglected area that PB tends to send candy citizens that ask too many questions.

>Derilict and decaying houses fly pass by him as he dashes down the street, until he finally skids to a halt and stares at a certain abode. It was long since abandoned. Decaying candy matter served as peaking holes into the home, but when the hero peers inside all he sees is darkness.

>Then a screech of metal being cratched as the Finn sword yelled in pain again within his mind.

>Wasting no time the hero practically boots the door open and rushes inside, eyes flicking to every corner as he wearily makes his way inside.

>Then when he passes through a doorway into the kitchen a hand suddenly covers his mouth and a female voice speaks out from behind him, "Don't make a noise, fuckboy~"

>His eyebrows furrow but any retort or fight from him was removed by the presence of something sharp poking into his back. With annoyed compliance, he lets her begin to shuffle them both toward the bedroom, waiting for a moment of her messing up to escape. Damn not waking up Jake!

>She brings him inside the deteriorating master bedroom, fitted only with an old king bed and broken furniture. A small lamp sat atop a cabinet, giving the room a warm, though small, orange glow.

>Her hand swiftly slips from his mouth while she boots him in the back, sending the hero tumbling forward towards the bed. He catches himself and spins around to face the woman, discovering the royal grabbing some rope tied around her waist.

>He glares at the villain, "What do you want? And what are you doing to my sword?"

>She smirks smugly as she lifts the weapon she was jabbing in his back, "Oh, this?" She asks while acting oblivious, "Oh nothing, just a little of this." She uses her other hand to slowly yet violently scratch her claws against the blue gem that held tiny Finn as two screeches fill Finn's mind.

>He clutches his head in pain as she leaves obvious damage against the gem, causing her to crackle, "What's the matter, hero~? Can't handle some noise?"

>She leaps at him while he was stunned, the tackle slamming him onto the old bed as it groans at their weight. Before he could comprehend what was going on, she grabs his wrists and painfully slams them against the bed frame, before she hurriedly begins tying them to it.

>When Finn realises what was going on he frantically whips his whole body, trying to throw her off him. Yet the expert bandit simply sits on his chest just before his neck with her thick thighs spread on either side of his head.

>Eventually his hands were bound and tied to the bed, causing the royal to lean back with a laugh, planting her hands on her hips, "There we go, this will make things so much easier now."

>The hero growls, "What are you planning? Going to do some evil while I'm trapped here?"

>She blinks, then laughs with a smile that showed off her razor-sharp teeth, "In a way, yeah, I am." Her hands shift to his cheeks, then slide down to feel his form, "Nice and tense, I like it~"

>The hero gains a tiny, confident smile, "Well Bonnie will kick your butt if you try anything! And Jake will stomp ya if you mess up any other kingdo-"

>She leans down with an even bigger smile, putting her face inches from his, "You know, you're even cute like this."

>He blushes, before spluttering out, "W-what?"

>Her smile simply grows, "You looked cute in your sword, it is why I brought you here." She gives his nose a lick, "And I gotta say, you're even cuter with a blush." She flexes his claws on his cheeks, "Though seeing the terror in your eyes on the real you feels WAY better than whatever that sword can produce!"

>Finn, still in shock, threatens while worry makes his voice crack a little, "Well, whatever lady! You won't win whatever you do!"

>She laughs, "Win? I have already won, and now it is simply time to claim my reward." She sultry informs him as she grinds her soft ass backwards towards his crotch.

>He scowls, "What evil plan have you done?"

>She stares at him for a second, then laughs a little, "Man, you're really oblivious, aren't you?" She gestures to him, "Look at your position and think a little."

>He does a quick glance, then scrunches his face up in confusion, "I... have no idea. Do you plan to kill me?"

>She raises an eyebrow, "Huh, you're really are dense." She shrugs as she slides off him, moving towards the Finn word, "But yeah, I probably will murder you afterwards. Would make things simpler for me in the long run." She grabs the blade, nodding appreciatively at it as Finn's struggles are renewed.

>He steps back to the pinned boy, then with a huge, open smile swings her sword. Its slice was audible as Finn scrunched his eyes tight in fear, only to then hiss at a tiny sting feeling. He peeks his eyes open and finds his shirt cut off him, with a small cut against his tender belly where she caught him. She swings again and again, ripping and cutting him free of his fabric cage until he was in nothing but his underwear. He glares at her again, "What are you doing!?"

>She grimaces in disgust, "You still have no idea, do you?" She rolls her eyes, "It's not as fun like this." Still, she moves to his crotch and grabs his final piece of clothing, and brings the blade close, "Perhaps this will 'enlighten' you to what is about to happen." She removes the final piece of clothing from his body. He was completely nude before her as she straddles the hero, "Understand what's happening yet, goody-two-shoes?"

>He shakes his head, "No."

>She was admittedly stumped as she chucks the sword aside, "Wow. Do you have any idea what's going on?" He blushes sheepishly and shakes his head again, causing Bandit Princess to raise an eyebrow, "Seriously? What did they fill your head with then?"

>He shrugs, "No one ever taught me anything, just fighting skills."

>She softly grasps his dick, "Hmm, and no one ever rewarded you? Personally, that is."

>He scrunched his face up in anger again, "No, unlike you I'm not greedy." He blushes, "Although Bubblegum gave me a hug once."

>She freezes up, "Wow. They must surely hate you." Then she begins to pump his dick, causing the hero to grunt in shock at something he never felt before, "So, what, everyone just uses you to do their bidding then just send you on your way?"

>He fidgets at her actions, his eyes now glued at the strange thing she was doing to him, "I -ngh- don't need anything more."

>She smirks as she watches him slowly harden under her admissions, "What about you're brother? Has he taught you anything of love?"

>The hero stares at his body doing something he's never seen before, "... He told me to stay clear of anything above kissing."

> She smirks, "Wow, you're a virgin and everything." She whistles, catching Finn's attention as he looks at her face again, "Hey hero~" She grabs part of her clothing and flashes him a tit.

>Immediatly his eyes widened as his cock goes as hard as diamonds in her hand, causing her to laugh, "Thought so." Then she grins, "Well then, I guess it doesn't matter that you're inexperienced..." Her hand drifts to her groin and grabs her panties, then tugs it aside to reveal her moist pussy. Finn's eyes were glued to her cooch as he watches it hover just inches above his pole, a hot droplet of her juice dripping down onto his cock.

>She uses two fingers to spread her lower lips open, "Because I get to steal something from you after all~" She lowers herself slightly, kissing the tip of his meat with her pussy while using her hand to rub his cock against her. She bites her lip in anticipation as she smears her fluids onto him with wet slicks, warming herself up for penetration.

>Finn meanwhile stares in awe as he watches the head of his dick grind and disappears into her wet folds, a buzz tingling through his form at the sensation. Then dread or something else. A swelling of negative energy that grows within him, a nagging feeling that tells him that this isn't right. That what they were about to do weren't hers to take.

>He grunts and bucks his hips, "N-no... get off!"

>The surprising movement catches the royal off guard, before she then releases a laugh, "There we go! There's some struggle!" She tries to keep herself atop his dick so may she slide down his pole and ride him, but he ends up moving too much.

>She falls forward onto his chest, soaking in his scared expression, "This is where the fun begins~" She glances down between their body, staring at his erection pressed against his stomach before shifting her hips. She begins to flick at his dick with her hot pussy, catching the tip of cock with her moist lips in hopes to angle it just right for insertion.

>Finn struggles, trying to throw the woman off him as his heart thumps in his chest, but without his hands it was near impossible.

>Eventually, she succeeds as his dick jolts up and presses against her entrance, causing her to coo as she slowly pushes back and gradually inserts him into her, the hero gasping at her tightness.

>She gradually makes her way down her length until she hilts him in one go, causing her to laugh at her hand-less insertion, "Now, be quiet and let me have my fun." She begins to rock her body, pumping herself atop him as Finn's eyes remain wide open.

>Her tight walls hugged his meat as she rode him, the girl moaning in bliss as she gradually begins to speed up until arriving at a constant pace, loud slaps echoing inside the room as the hero struggled beneath her

>She shifts her hands to his throat and gently pushes her claws against his throat, smirking evilly at him as she pumps herself atop his cock, "Be a good fuck boy and let this happen."

>He doesn't though, still fighting back against her despite the pleasure growing within him as that fat ass of hers smacks against his balls. Tears swell in his eyes as he resists fruitlessly, much to the royal's delight as she screams out in pleasure ever louder, the bed beneath them groaning at her furious thrusts.

>In the end he groans as his body spasms and an orgasm rocks him, his dick spasming as he shoots a creamy load deep into Bandit Princess. She doesn't stop riding him though as cum squirts out of the interlocked organs, even laughing as she mockingly notes, "You just cum from rape? Damn, you truly are a virgin, but this doesn't stop just because you've cummed!" She grabs her clothes and rips them off her body, leaving her completely nude accept her panties as she sighs in ecstasy, feeling Finn's final few shots empty into her.

>The hero had gone still, giving up as the orgasm leaves him drained and defeated as she has her way with him. Thick, hot juices run down his cock and balls as she only begins to pound even harder, the royal leaning forward to his face.

>She tugs his bear hat off, his final and most beloved item, and proceeds to bite his ear, nibbling at it while her fingers feel up his chest. She mutters right into him, "There we go, just give in like that~" He merely whimpers, causing her heart to pulse faster for a moment.

>She slams her ass down harder and harder, her movement becoming more frantic as she whispers into his ear, "You are all alone. No one will believe what has happened here. You will remember this forever. Even if the others know, they will do nothing to help you. You already admitted that they simply use you. They won't help you. They won't save you from me doing this to you again and again."

>She slams her hips down with a deep moan, her eyes squeezing shut as she hilts him completely, feeling his rod poke her deepest parts. Her body tenses up as her walls crush his dick, an orgasm rolling through her as she heats up. Her toes and fingers curl up as her body instinctively does tiny humps at the hero, trying to milk his dick for every drop even though he wasn't in the same sea of ecstasy as him.

>It lasts for several seconds before she finally pulls away from Finn's ear with a burning blush, "Not bad. For round one." She pants and glances at their crotches, and begins slowly doing tiny humps and fidgets to get going again, "But I want this last!" She enjoyed the hero's horrified stare.

>She just fucked him again and again, and the hero simply accepted it. He could do nothing as the woman bounced feverishly atop him.

>Though Bandit Princess could swear she felt him even hump once or twice near the end of their session though.

>When her cunt was filled and was a sopping, gooey mess, she switched to anal to stuff the other hole with the hero's meat, fingering herself to his shattered expression.

>When the final orgasm rolled through her system, she collapsed out of breath atop the sweaty human, a roaring blush covering her face as she laughs, "Man, that hero endurance kicked in alright. Never thought a virgin could keep up with me."

>Her eyes force themselves to close, and a sigh escapes her, "I'll kill you in the morning. Heck, might even do round... whatever we're on first though. You're... addicting."

>Then she felt a kiss on her lips.

>Her eyes jolt open as she stares at the boy with an even stronger blush that covered her face completely, "Did you just-?"

>"I... you're right. Everyone uses me, and no one teaches me anything. I don't even know what we just did. That was just thanks for making me realise..."

>She stares at his ashamed expression, then laughed weakly. She suddenly grabs his cheeks and forces him to face her while she leans forward and kisses him back, holding nothing back as her tongue explores him, even moaning into him. She eventually breaks it, staring at his startled expression before angrily warning him, "Shut it." Before headbutting him.

>When the hero woke up several hours later, he frantically snaps his head about the room before remembering the night before. The memories come back easily when the woman was still sleeping atop him.

>Despite the rape she inflicted upon him, her sleeping expression was kinda... cute.

>Then she woke up with a yawn, flashing her sharp teeth as she rose up and rubbed her eyes, "What the fuck did I-" She stares at the naked Finn before her and could even still feel sticky from last night, "Oh right, I remember." She then hums and fidgets a little, moving her ass atop his crotch and grinding her pussy against him a little. She groans in pleasure, before shaking her head, "You're lucky, hero. I'm not in the mood." She climbs off him and reaches for her discarded clothes, putting them back on before reaching into her pocket and grabbing something.

>She plants it atop Finn's chest. It was a card with her contact info, the woman winking at him, "That was fun, fuckboy. Hit me up some time, yeah?"

>His eyes widened, "What!? Why? I thought you were going to kill me?"

>She turns her back to him to pick up her sword, "You seem like fun. Besides, I have a whole bunch of things I can show you," she swings the Finn sword at his hands, cutting the rope at last, "So hit me up some time for an adventure, yeah?"

>She begins to strut away, "Besides, as for the killing part..." She turns her head sideways to glance at him from over her shoulder, "What is a villain, without a hero?"

>With that, she runs away, leaving the hero alone.

>Then he blinks, "Wait, how am I meant to get home without any clothes!?"

>Her response was a laugh in the distance.


End file.
